


Pre invasion

by Leventelevia



Category: XCOM (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leventelevia/pseuds/Leventelevia
Summary: The elders found a planet with a modern society and want to know if a peacfull approach is possible.They order Unit:0180001"Glair" their lead scientist to experiment and see how they generally behave and develope a plan which would allow a peacfull introduction.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work and I do plan on continuing without any response.  
> In the first chapter, there won't be any language difference, but later on sentences between / are considered Human.  
> On the other hand, if you have suggestions and theorys which you think would make the story line richer, you can reach out towards me on Discord:  
> Levi[TheNoob]#6341
> 
> This is only a small start, but I do plan on making the next chapter at least 5 times longer

(0180001”Glair”/Lead scientist, Leader of the Vipers)  
(Time:2014.06.09)  
(Position:Viper accommodation floor)

*Beep*

A loud beep wakes me up. I slowly open my eyes in exhaustion. It probably came from my tablet. I pcik up the tablet from the nightstand. A message from Zita, she is probably on the nightshift again. I open the message.

”Glair, I got a message from the sectoids that The Elders are calling for you. They couldn’t find you here on the laboratory floor so they asked me to send a message to you since I can’t leave the floor now.*

The Elders? What do they want at this hour? I put down the tablet and get up. I try to straighten up, but I hit my head. I swear this room is getting smaller and smaller by the day. Nevermind, I lower myself befor I put my armor on. It is very uncomfortable, buta at least this variant allows me and my kind to move. The first armor The Elders gave us were to big and heavy. I slither out of my room onto the hallway. It is a narrow hallway lit with a few green lamps on the ceiling. I start walking towards the elevator which is at the end of it. 

I arrive and press the button to call it. After a few seconds it arrives. The elevator is made out of a special alloy that can withstand a lot of damage and it is seethrough. Two vipers are in the elevator and as soon as the doors open they get out. They bow to me before they leave. I get in the elevator and press the button on the top. The elevator starts to ascend. Thankfully in here I can straighten fully. I do a few stretches. 

The lift arrives to the top floor very quickly. The doors open to reveal two Mutons in full armor standing on either side of the door. They turn around and look at me. Even though they had huge weapons those were not what brought discomfort. It was the rumors I heard about them. Zita sad that he dug through their history and she found some very interesting stuff about them. They were a primitive kind who fought The Elders. They were very aggresive and was hard to take down with only sectoids and robots. They soon gave in when they saw how strong The Elders were. She didn’t find anything on how The Elders showed their power, but my guess is Psi powers.

The Mutons step aside and let me through. I slither out of the elevator into a big hallway. It is lit with purple lights which is weird since all of the other floors are lit with green lights. As I slither through the hallway I can see more Mutons in red armor and a few Sectoids. They have bigger heads than the normal ones I am used to and their eyes are glowing orange. I soon arrive to a huge door with two Mutons infront of it. The door is way bigger than them. I go near the door and the two Mutons step aside. I don’t think I can push it open.

The doors suddenly start to open. It only opens slightly. I slither inside. The room I enter is huge. It’s shape is a half circle with a big lamp in the middle. The Elders are sitting near the edge in a half circle. There are twelve of them. I slither to the middle. Only three of them are seem to be looking at me as the others are just looking straight foward at the wall behind me. I hear a bang behind me. I look over and see that the doors are now closed. I look back and now all of them are looking at me. The three in the middle have a different mask on, it looks bigger. The air suddenly felt heavier. They finally spoke.

”Good morning Doctor. We are sorry for the early morning call, but we need your expertise”

The one in the middle spoke. His words were quite relaxing and it helped me breath more steadily.

”What would you need me for?”

”We have recently found a primitive species and we would like to know if a peaceful approach is possible. We would also like you to come up with ways and solutions to conflicts which may occur while we are trying to help them ascend.”

Another primitive species. I just hope they are nota s aggresive as the Mutons. I haven’t worked with Mutons, but I don’t think I will ever want to. 

”I am very humbled to recive such a task, but may I ask a few questions before my leave?”

I bow a little as I say this.

”You can Glair, go ahead and ask your questions.”

”Will I be provided with specimen to test their intelligence and their nature?”

”We have already sent out a team to recover specimens for your research and a few for other research purposes”

”Will I get information ont here culture, biological build up and history?”

Other than the three Elders in the middle the others seem to become angry. The one who spoke raises it’s hand and the others calm down.

”We have started to gather information on them, but it is not done yet. You will recive it once it is done. We have also eranged cells to be made for them. You will instruct the builders on how big it should be and how to decorate it.”

Building team means mutons with no brain and sectoids to control them right? Great.

”That would be all of my questions”

”Than that concludes this meeting. The ship should arrive 7 nights from now, you will have timet o prepare”

The doors start to open. I bow to them before I leave. It was an easier conversation than I thought it would be. Though my nerves are still screaming at me. I pass the Mutons and the Sectoids. I get to the lift and call it. It arrives very fast. I go in and push the fourth button from the bottom. I just hope it won’t be to hard of an assignment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reworked chapter 1, as promised.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make it 5 times longer as promised, but I am still not sure how I want to continue it.  
> I apologize for it.

(Molnár Levente/Segeant)  
(Time:2014.06.09 06:00)  
(Position:Hungary, Eger, Fort Fox)

*Beep Beep Beep*

Another tiresome morning, and now even more so, who thought I would get promoted to sergeant for saving a few civies?

*Beep Beep*

Argh, my head hurts.

I look over to the annoying alarm clook after finally stoping its loud buzzing.

”06:01”

I get up and quickly change into my uniform.

Do I have any painkillers left?

I look around in my shelf.None.I look under my bed and find some.How did they get under the bed?Well, at least I will feel better after a while.

I swallow 1 pill and than head out. First time meeting with my new squad, I just hope I didn’t get idiots. I look at my watch.

”06:10”

The painkillers should work in 20 min, good thing I don’t have to get up earlier, since we are not on the front lines we have a lot of freetime compared to other forts.I can’t imagine how I survived in Szeged at Fort Etholon, that place is hell, I guess that is the advantage of getting promoted and getting famous for saving civies.

*Hey, Levi*

I wake up from my daydreaming to see who called for me. I can see Sergeant Thomas just a few meters in front of me walking towards me waving.

*Hey Tomi, what’s up*

*Just wanted to congratulate you on he promotion, you are quite a famous soldier now*

*Thanks, though I just did my job, I wasn’t really expecting a promotion*

*You earned it*

He smiled at me. Even though it was very early in the morning, he was so energetic, I was kinda jealous.I started walking but he instantly grabbed my shoulder.

*Oh, I almost forgot, the Staff sergeant wants to meat you*

*Me?Why*

*Probably wants to introduce himself and shout your head off*

He laughed a bit, but quickly stopped not to disturbe the silence which stood in the Fort.

*Hey, no pressure, you will do fine, I heard good things about the soilders you will have in your squad, though when I asked what they know off them, they didn’t anwser*

*Well, they probably don’t wanna hand out details of soldiers to a different squads leader*

I smiled at him.

*Or they are not our soldiers, they usually don’t keep information of other soldiers this close to their chest*

*Isn’t it standard policie to keep others information a secret?*

*I meant information of their past experience*

He was sweating a bit for some odd reason. His face confused and scared at the same time. And than he suddenly turned around and just walked away. I swear I saw something weird about his eyes before he turned away. It was almost like if they turned purple. I don’t have timet o think about that, the staff sergeant was waiting for me. I looked at the watch.

”06:16”

I don’t have much time before I have to attend my squads rollcall.

After arriving at the house of the staff sergeant I knocked on the door 2 times. I heard some shuffling and after a few seconds I heard a low and jinda scary voice.

*Come in*

I slowly open the door and go in closing the door behind. As soon as I close the door I turn around and salute.

*Good morning sir*

*At ease*

I stop saluting.

*What is it that you need?*

*Sir, I was told you called for me*

*Oh, Sergeant Levi, plessure to meet you*

He gets up and walks over to me with his right hand extended. I reached out and shook his hand.

*I am Staff Sergeant Barni, I didn’t know they were placing you in my team*

*Why is that?*

*Well, a famous soldier gets placed in a fort with nothing to do is weird*

*The army can be dumb sometimes*

*On that we agree*

We both laughed as he finally stoped squeezing my hand, though it was very weird, his grip was weaker than I expected.

*We should probably hurry, rollcall is in 5 minutes, let me show you your squad*

He turned to his table to grab 4 files off of it and than he walked out the door. I quickly followed behind him. We walked past the armory and a few hangars before we got to a section of the base where most lower ranks stay. He turns to me and hands me the files.

*These are everything I have got from my higher ups about your squad, I was just looking it over when you came in, the tent they are in is labeled Joker 1-2, it is to the left from here*

He points to the left of us.

*Thankyou sir*

I give hive a quick salute and start heading in direction he pointed. I look at my watch.

”06:28”

While walking I quickly look at their files. As soon as I opened one I was shocked. The amount of info on them is so little, it fits on 1 sheet of paper.

*You have gotta be kiding me*

There is no way this is all.  
Lets see what little info they allowed me to know about my own squad.

”Name:Classified  
Codename:Janitor  
Sex:F  
Rank:Corporal  
Age:Classified”

I flip the paper. Nothing. Is that seriously all? Argh, at least there is a picture.  
I would say a 25 year old white woman with brown short hair, brown eyes.  
Nothing about her specialization or previous deployments.

”Name:Classified  
Codename:Feather  
Sex:M  
Rank:Private First Class  
Age:Classified”

Another paper with nothing on it. The picture shows a very young white male, around 18 years old, black hair, blue eyes. Also no specialization or previous deployments shown.  
”Name:Classified  
Codename:Deadringer  
Sex:M  
Rank:Classified  
Age:Classified”

Well, a classified rank, but it does say he is specialized in stuff related to tech, probably Specialist rank. The pic shows an old white male, around 30 years, quite old, it doesn’t show any hair cause the top of his head is covered by a hood, he has blue eyes. No deployments shown.

”Name:Classified  
Codename:Bandit  
Sex:M  
Rank:Private First Class  
Age:Classified”

No specialization or previous deployments, again. The pic show a white male, around 25 years old, with black long hair and brown eyes.

*Well this is going to be fun*

I sigh. I stop and look for a their tent. After a quick look around I can see it. Joker 1-2. I stand in front of it and look at the time.

”06:29”

Huh, I though it would already be 06:30, guess the morning exhaustion is not that good for my senses. 

I hear a slight buz on my right hand. I look at my watch.

”06:30”

Finally, I open the tents door and step inside. As soon as I step inside my head starts to hurt, like small knifes being used to poke it hundreds of times in a second. I grab my head in pain. Fuck, why?  
Why isn’t the medication working? The headache stops and I start to feel myself panic, like I was on the verge of pissing myself for no reason, I felt my legs trying to move away from something even though I wasn’t trying to move them. I tried to focus. After 3 seconds I felt the pain and the panic start to fade away. After 2 more seconds I opened my eyes to see four soilders confused in front of me. When they saw me look at them they quickly gave me a salute.

*Good morning sir*

They sad it almost at the same time. Their shouting made my headache come back a bit, but it was managable. I finally straighten myself.

*At ease*

They stop saluting.

*I am sorry for the confusion, but I have a horrible headache since morning and the medication is not working. Lets just get this over with quickly.*

I hold up the files for them to see.

*I got these files, but they have nothing in them. Now I don’t know why that is and frankly I don’t give a shit due to the fact that I can’t think straight, but as soon as I feel better I expect an explanation and it better be a good one*

They look at eachother confused a bit and than back at me.

*Okay, since I don’t have real names to go on I will call you by your Codename, got that?*

They all shout at the same time.

*Yes sir*

My headache gets worse.

*Okay, from now on don’t shout if possible. Janitor*

*Here*

A small woman, around 160 cm (5.2f) jumps up still shouting, but at least not to much.

*Feather*

*Here*

The young boy, around 170 cm (5.5f) jumps up, buta t least he has a smooth voice which helps with my headache a bit.

*Deadringer*

*here*

The old man, around the same height as Feather jumps up, his voice sounds old. Maybe he is a bit older than I expected.

*And last, Bandit*

A huge man jumps up, around 190 cm (6.2f) his voice sounds very deep. He is a bit taller than me, but only 5 cm taller(0.1f).

*That concludes the morning rollcall.*

I look at my watch.

”06:34”

*I want all of you to be in gear and on the training grounds by 45*

I turn around and head out of the tent. I head to the Staff sergeants house since it is close to the training grounds and I wanna ask him if I could see a doc after lunch . I arrive in front of his house in 1 minute and knock. The anwser is almost instant.

*Come in*

I open the door and step in closing the door behind me. The Staff sergeant looks up.

*Ah Levi, how is your squad?*

*It is weird, but they all look like good soilders*

*That is good, and what is it that you came in for?*

*I wanted to excusse myself to the doctor after the lunch break, if it isn’t to big of a problem*

He looks at me with a confused expression.

*Why?*

*The headache hasn’t gone away even though I took medication for it and I have been having strange things happen to me*

*Like what?*

I stop for a second. How should I explain that I almost pissed myself in fear for no reason? That isn’t something that is normal. I will just tell him a lie.

*My legs feel numb a bit and I don’t know why*

He looks at me and doesn’t say a word for a good minute.

*You wont get the permission. Wait until tomorrow and if it doesn’t change come back to me*

I feel the headache come back a bit, nota s intense as before, but still annoying. I give him a quick salute.

*Yes sir*

And leave to the training grounds. After I arrive I look at the time on my watch.

”06:40”

5 more minutes till they arrive. I spot a small flash of light in the corner of my eyes near the equipment shack next to the track. I feel the headache intensify. It is still bearable, but I feel like I wanna check out that flash of light. I slowly make my way to the shack, each step I take makes the headache worse and worse. I step in front of the door and my right arm without thinking goes for the door knob. I am not even trying to stop it, it is almost like my body is relaxed even though my head is about to explode. I open the door and step in. It is a dark room with 1 bulb hanging from the ceiling. It is turned on, but it barely lights up the room. the shack has one window, but it has the wooden covers closed. My body closes the door without my even trying to do so and as soon as the door is closed I feel a chill go through my spine. After the chill I feel myself panicking and I kneel down in fear. I close my eyes and grab my head as the headache is becoming more and more painfull. My body is shivering and twitching around. I feel the fear rise as I lie down and after a few seconds I feel I strong smack on my head from which I pass out instantly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Had some stuff to take care of. I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

(Molnár Levente/Segeant)  
(Time:Unknown)  
(Position:Unknown)

Argh, my head hurts.Where am I? I open my eyes. Seems like I am in a small room, the walls are black and have a weird pattern. The ground is also black, but is is smooth. The ceiling has some weird green light built into it. It looks like a circle and it emits light green light over the walls and me. The room is empty and it is around a 3x3x3m area (If I put it in feet it is confusing so just imagine that Levi is around 1.8m). There is a door on one of the walls. It looks like an electronic door. I walk to the door. It doesn’t have a knob on it, maybe it is a door that is automatic? I push on it, but nothing happens. The touch of the door feels metallic. So there are zero chances of forcing my way out of here, great. There are no keypads or anything. I guess this is a cell? And the door cannot be opened from the inside by any means, unless you use something that explodes. I quickly look for cameras. None in the cell. Do they trust in their cells that much? Or just don’t want us to have any items with us? I turn to the door. What happens if I just, knock on it? They either come here to yell at me, beat me until I fall dead or unconscious or just shoot me instantly. Maybe that is not a good idea. Suddenly I hear a knocking coming from my right.

After a few seconds the knocking became louder. One minute passes and I can hear heavy footsteps coming from outside. The footsteps pass my door and stop near the knocking sound. Some electrical sounds, similar to a keypad, go off after which I can hear as a door opens. I female scream suddenly rings my ears. I didn’t hear anything other than a loud crack afterwhich the screaming stopped. 

Did…Did they just kill a prisoner? Why did they do that? She was just screaming in panic. Is this a terrorist group? What were those loud footsteps? How were they able to just brutally hit someone so hard, that the person died instantly? I calm myself down. The door to the womans cell closes. I can hear as the footsteps go off to the right. That could have been me. If I hadn’t stoped myself from knocking, I could have been killed. 

I might have something on me. They left my uniform on. Maybe they didn’t look in my pocket? I look into my pockets to find nothing. They took away my watch as well. Crap, so they want me to just sit here until I die? Maybe they will come in and question me. If they are that cold blooded against a simple scream than I might be better of telling them everything. 

I have been here for around half an hour maybe? I should probably count it to pass the time. Maybe this is a tactic of theirs? To bore someone to death? It sounds like a good tactic, but at least give me a watch or something.

After around another 30 minutes I hear some footsteps from the right. I get up and place my ear ont he door. One heavy and one light footstep. Why are they different? The weight difference is way to big, one of them might be carrying something heavy. They suddenly stop infront of my door. Oh no, please don’t open this door. I step away from the door. A heavy footstep indicates that he just stepped to the door. Keypad sounds go off and after the sixth beep the door opens and I almost shit my pants.

A 220cm(7 feet) Monster in some kind of green armor is standing in the door. The armor emits some light and covers most of its body. The palm of it is bigger than my head. It is holding a weird weapon which emits green light similar to the lamp in the cell. I backup, hitting the back of my cell. It doesn’t move for a few seconds before stepping aside to reveal a smaller creator. It looks very similar to the Alien drawings on the internet, but is has a smaller and by the looks of it weaker body and a bigger head. It is standing on all fours. It’s had is glowing as well as its chest and he has a big belly for some reason. It crawls towards me a bit before holding out his hand. Wh-What? Does it want me to shake it’s hand? I shake my had. It pulls it’s hand back and closes it’s eyes. Purple rays emerge from its had coming through it’s skin without any signs of openings. The rays approach me fast as lightning. 

As they tough my head I feel relaxed. I can’t see anything and I don’t feel my body. What happened? Was it a dream? If it was than why can’t I move? Maybe if I force myself to move?

I try to focus on my right hand. I can’t feel it, but by forcing myself to focus on I suddenly feel my right hand. After that I can suddenly feel my legs and arms. I open my eyes, the relaxation I felt is gone as soon as I do so.

The small Alien lot’s surprised and steps back. The big brute just grabs the door and slams it shut. The force behind it actually cracked the doorframe a bit. What happened there? Was that some kind of energy? It kinda looked like magic. Though that would be impossible since magic doesn’t exist. Was it trying to calm me down? Or was it trying to do something? Maybe it was surprised that I broke free of it. I just hope that means something good.

(0180001”Glair”/Lead scientist, Leader of the Vipers)  
(Time:2014.06.10)  
(Position: Major Research floor)

Zita just gave me a tablet and sad that The Elders sent it and it contains everything we know about these humans so far. This is gonna be a long read, I better get some privacy.

I slither to my office in the Major Research floor. I go in and close the door. I coil myself in a comfortable position and start reading.

(I am not gonna bore you by reading everything about Humans so I will just list a few things that have a lot of detail and write down ones that are important story wise)

I read through their biological build, cultures, history, technology, politics, instincts. They do not show any Psi capabilities yet, but that is one of the things I will have to find out. They are social creatures and also very aggresive. They are trying to become less aggresive, but history always repeats itself by the looks of it. They are smart so atleast I can reason with them throught talking and I don’t have to rely on sectoids to calm them down.

This isn’t going to be easy. Looks like they are placing the cells I asked for near the jail, which never gets used since no one goes against The Elders. What is this? M…My new room is also there? Why are they placing me next to it? Argh, dammit. They better make it more comfortable for me if they expect me to sleep there. I guess they don’t want to waste any time. I better gather my stuff to move than. My new room is already done and they want me to control the way they build the cells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter is still in progress.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to catch up with my 1 week of no updates so expect a few chapters to be published.

(Molnár Levente/Sergeant)  
(Estimated time:Second day since capture)  
(Position:Unknown, in a weird cell)

It has been around two days since the visit of that weird alien thing. I have heard several screams and knocking in other cells. By my count around 10 more people died, though there were screams that were very far away. The footsteps alos stopped near my dear, but when the beeps went of I heard another door open in front of my door. Maybe there is a hallway where cells are built on both sides. I have hears some talking? Well, I suspect it was talking, since there were two beings next to eachother and I heard some murmur, but I couldn’t understand a word. 

I have been reciving water through a dog door on the bottom of the cell door, but I am starving here. I just hope they don’t plan on killing me with starvation. The cracked door frame did crack a bit more. I haven’t touched it since I don’t wanna get killed by showing them that I am trying to escape, but I am losing my mind here. 

30 minutes pass with more footsteps. A heavy and a light footstep stops at my door. Six beeps go off and the dorr opens. Another big brute is standing in the door. It looks smaller than the one before. It steps aside to reveal the small alien, but it looks different this time. It has a bigger head and it’s eyes are glowing in orange. It’s head is also glowing, but not as much as it’s eyes are. 

”What is your name?’

What? Did it talk? I didn’t see it’s mouth open. Well, does it even have a mouth? I don’t see any lips or mouth openings. It spoke again.

”What is your name, Human.”

Is it speaking telepathicly? I should probably answer him. I don’t want that big brute to kill me.

”My name is Levi”

”Your full name, I know humans have two names”

”Molnár Levente”

”What were you when we captured you?”

”I…I can’t tell that”

Purple rays immidiatly came out of it’s head and touched my head. I collapsed on my knees as soon as they touched me.

”Answer the question”

I tried to move, but I couldn’t resist their magic ray’s effects this time. I slowly answered.

”I was a soilder”

”By my information, your army uses ranks and promotions to tell better soldiers apart from expendables. What was your rank?”

Expendables? Every solider in the army counts. Why would he think that we have expendable soilders?

”I was a sergeant”

The rays retract and I can finally stand up. Without a word the brute closes the door. Was that their commander or something? They didn’t ask as many questions as I thought they would. I am exhausted after that encounter. 

Another day passes by my count, though I could be very wrong. The footstep counts increased and a lot more people died. I lost count at 50. They seem to be in a hurry. They finally gave me some food. They dropped three apples through the dog door. It wasn’t enough to satisfy my hunger and they started to smell after a few hours.This cell has some ventilation system since I haven’t died yet, but I can’t seem to find it. Maybe it is in the lamp? Also the fact that I have been pissing in one of the corners it’s smell is starting to become very annoying. Another reason that show that there is some ventilation system is that I just started to get annoyed by it’s smell. Though if those 3 apples come back I don’t know how I will handle a pile of shit in my cell. 

2 hours pass when the cell begins to shake. A force pushes me to the floor. A loud engine sound goes off as the force now slams me to the back of the cell. I can hear screams go off. After 2 minutes the force stops pushing me into the wall and I suddenly feel weightless. Ar…Are we in space? Oh god. What is going to happen to me?

(0180001”Glair”/Lead scientist, Leader of the Vipers)  
(Time:2014.06.13)  
(Position:Unknown, New room on the prison floor)

The cells are finally done. Thier furniture is rather basic and their decoration is easily replicated. I was told that the ship with the humans arrive in 2 days. The only scientist I was allowed to recive as a helper was Zita, but only because she requested to be placed on this project. They also found a perfect person to experiment on. A soilder with a decent rank and he shows some resistance towards Psi powers. I will also recive a mother and a child who will help me test how to approach peacefully and I will recive a politician, they sad it is a sort of job who represents a group of humans and talks in their favour. Their rations was a bit harder to come up since they also eat plants. Without these they can’t survive for long so I had to work on some plant that provides the basic amount. It was hard to come up with something, but with the help of Zita I made a seed which grows these purple plants which are edible and it will help them survive. I also ordered some meat and water for them. Good thing I didn’t have to make anything else. 

(Molnár Levente/Sergeant)  
(Estimated time:Two days since lift off)  
(Position:Unknown, in a weird cell)

This is horrible. I have been sitting in the corner of the room next to the door since I don’t wanna be anywhere near my own feces. They gave me a few more apples and water, but the starvation is really getting to me. I can barely move, even breathing is a bit hard, and the smell is just to strong. The only things helping me stay sane is the footsteps. A few screams went off, but they killed them instantly. 

Footsteps approach from the right. beeps go off and doors open. Screams go off as I can here someone plead for their life only to hear a loud cracking noise afterwhich the screams stop. More footsteps approach from the right as beeping noise goes off infront of my door. The door opens and a brute looks in searching for me, only to find me in the corner to his right sitting. He grabs my arm and pulls me out with one hand. His grip is so tight I can feel my circulation cut off. 

Outside the door is a hallway. Black walls, floor and ceiling with a few green lamps in the ceiling. I look around to see people being dragged by other brutes. Women, man and even children. As I am being dragged I can see cells with corpses in them. Most corpses are just missing a head, but a few have missing limbs while others have a huge hole in their chest area. What a painful way to go. 

They drag us out of the ship down a ramp. Looking back at the ship it is as big as a battleship or bigger. They drag us through hallways and open areas. Soon I get dragged in a different direction than the others. The brute drags me into what looks like an elevator. I wanted to look at the levels sincet he walls were see through, but the elevator was so fast that everything became a blur. It stops after a few seconds and the brute starts to drag me again. My arm is begining to look pale. He drags me into a very large room. The only scale I could put it next to is a hangar, but 10 times bigger. On the sides there were the same cell doors. Why was I the only one to be brought here? Why weren’t the others dragged down here? He drags me across the massive space to the end of the room where a double door separates this room from something else. He knocks on the door loudly. A few seconds pass and he knocks again. The doors open up and a huge Snake is standing behind it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait.  
> Had a few things come up.

(0180001”Glair”/Lead scientist, Leader of the Vipers)  
(Time:2014.06.15)  
(Position:Jail floor, entrance to special cells)

I open the door to see a Muton holding a Human who looks dead. It tosses the Human inside and than starts to walk off. Mutons are stupid brutes. The Human is not moving. Looks like a male. Is he still alive? He looks pale and smells very bad. He looks small, maybe I don’t have to drag him.

I easily pick him up. The smell becomes very annoying. I quickly move him to the jail infirmary next to my room. The infirmary looks better than I thought they would provide the prison. It is lit with the same green light and the walls are white. It is a big change from all of the black walls. 

I put the human on one of the white beds. They are not moveable so I will have to carry him into the cell. I pull out my tablet to check their build up again. Their body seems easy. I put two fingers on his neck. I start counting the beats I can feel. Around 60-70 beats per minute. A bit low, but not in danger zone. 

/Food/

Did he speak? I look at his face. Pale face, eyes locked on me. He is not reacting to my face, can he even see? I grab a small light off of the table next to me and shine it in his eyes. No response, he is barely awake. I should look up what he sad. 

I pull up my tablet and search for the word. A little bit of search later I find it.

”Foad? Fooed? How do you pronounce this?”

/Food?/

Looks like he kinda knows what is going on around him. I should get him something to eat.

I go get some meat for him. Thankfully I have a fridge in my room. I grab some Chrysalid meat and bring it back to the infirmary.

I open the door to see the Human standing infront of me with a scapel in his hand. He is shivering and looks like he is barely holding onto the scapel. 

/Where am I? Who are you? What are you?/

I can’t understand a word he is saying. I use my tail to hit his right leg. He instantly falls down. I pick up the scapel and put it on a table. I put down the meat on the closest bed than pick him up and put him on the same bed. He sees the meat and starts to eat it in a very aggresive way. I jast go back to the door to stand guard until he is done. He is finally done and he looks a bit more alive now. 

He stands up, still shivering, but nota s much and walks towards me. I straighten myself a little so that I look taller than him. He doesn’t look scared. I bring up my tablet so that I can actually talk to him. I type a few things down and than press the speaker.

”Don’t try anything. You are a prisoner on a ship full of guards that are way better equipped and trained than you are. You were brought here so that we could see how your kind reacts to Aliens.”

I pull it back than push the Voice recognition and hold it back up. He looks me over before answering.

/I don’t think I could get through you if I tried. Thanks for the food though. I was starving on the ship that brought me here./

The tablet translates it for me. I quickly type down an answer.

”I can’t test things on someone who is dying. Now follow me. I still have three other Humans I need to examine.”

He nods. I open the door and point him out. He starts walking. I slither next to him and walk him towards the cells which are in front of my room. I open the cell door and wait for him to walk in. He looks around the floor and than looks me over again before he walks in. I close the door behind him.

He was probably looking around to see a way to escape, but I guess my look is enough to scare that thought out of his head. I should prepare a few things for the others, by the looks of it they weren’t fed ont he ship enough. 

(Molnár Levente/Sergeant)  
(Time:Literally after the celldoor was locked)  
(Position:New cell)

This cell looks like a normal house. The floor is made out of what looks like marble and the walls are made out of wood. There are normal lamps on the wall and there is a bedroom with a normal bed and a bathroom. Finally, I smell like a rotting corpse. I take a shower. This feels luxurious compared to the previous cell. 

I get out and wash my clothes with normal water, to bad there isn’t a washing machine. I let them rest on some chairs while I enjoy the comfort of the bed I was granted. I feel very weak after that torture. That Snake thing was very tall, even taller than the Brutes. 

I quickly fall asleep in exhaustion.

(0180001”Glair”/Lead scientist, Leader of the Vipers)  
(Time:A few minutes later)  
(Position:Infirmary)

More Mutons brought the politician and the mother with a kid here. They were in a worse shape than the soldier. They wouldn’t even eat the meat I gave them. I just treated them to the best of my abilities and than dropped them off in their cell with the meat they didn’t eat. I just hope they survive. I don’t want this to be harder than it already is.


End file.
